TERBALIK
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Kau telah memutuskan untuk melepas perasaan seorang gadis yang tulus menyayangimu, saat semua orang tidak memandangmu, saat itulah ia sudah menyayangimu..."/Meskipun cintaku ini tidak adil, meskipun pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi aku tidak akan menangis.../Tuhan, jika ini cinta biarlah menjadi cinta.../NaruHina always/For event #FromAndromedatoBimasakti/


Pukul 04.30 dini hari

Langit masih terlihat gelap.

Laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu masih berada dan duduk seorang diri di balkon rumahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada selembar foto yang berada di album kenangan yang ada di pangkuannya.

Itu adalah album kenangan saat ia masih SMA dulu, tentu juga dengan seluruh foto alumni angkatan si pria pirang di SMA Konohagakuen.

Namun dari sekian banyak foto yang ada di sana, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu foto. Foto seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_nya, dan di bawah foto itu tertulis dengan jelas sebuah nama, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia menghela nafas dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman dengan bermacam makna yang tersirat di sana. Sekelebat memori lama kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Memori yang ia tahu, selalu muncul di saat tak terduga olehnya, yang telah ia coba untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh, namun anehnya, ia tidak mampu untuk menolaknya.

Karena hatinya sendiri yang menginginkan untuk menjaga kenangan tentang gadis itu... Kenangan yang telah memiliki arti tersendiri... untuknya...

Dan baginya... tidak ada satupun kenangan tentang gadis itu yang pantas untuk dilupakan.

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**TERBALIK**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, Rush (maybe?) Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**For event #FromAndromedatoBimasakti#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...XXX...**

"Berhenti kalian pengecut! Jangan hanya berani memukul perempuan! Ayo hadapi aku!"

Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat suara asing - yang telah menolongnya dari anak-anak nakal yang menganggunya- menyapa indra pendengarannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut pirang dan sepasang mata _sapphire_.

_E-eeh? Bukankah dia anak yatim piatu yang dikatakan anak sial itu?_

Pemikiran Hinata terhenti saat ketiga anak nakal yang menganggunya dan anak pirang itu saling berhadapan. Sempat terdengar olehnya ejekan, hinaan, dan cemohan yang dikeluarkan ketiga anak itu, sebelum akhirnya terjadi baku hantam di antara mereka. Hinata yang tidak mampu melakukan apa pun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga anak itu pergi. Meninggalkan si bocah pirang yang kini terkapar dengan luka lebam di seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Ingin Hinata menghampiri bocah itu, merawat luka-lukanya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Namun belum sempat ia mewujudkan keinginannya, Kou –pengawal pribadinya- terlebih dahulu menarik dirinya untuk segera kembali ke mansion Hyuuga. Menyisakan penyesalan di hati Hinata karena tidak sempat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan si bocah pirang.

Dan semua itu hanyalah awal bagi Hinata, untuk kembali bertemu dengan bocah itu, dan memperhatikan dari jauh semua yang dilakukan si bocah pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Hingga semakin lama, ia mampu untuk melihat kelebihan yang ada pada Naruto di saat semua orang hanya memandang kekurangan yang dimiliki olehnya. Rasa sepi yang ada di hatinya, semangat dan perjuangan yang besar dalam dirinya, sifat pantang menyerahnya, keceriaannya, tawanya, senyumannya...

Semua yang ada pada Naruto, bagaikan penuntun arah bagi jalan hidup Hinata. Kekaguman yang bertumbuh menjadi inspirasi, dan tetap bertumbuh... menjadi perasaan yang lebih besar dan bermakna untuknya.

Namun sayang, saat itu Naruto tidak menyadari... sesungguhnya telah ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya, dan telah mengakui dirinya... sebagai seorang manusia.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau Hyuuga Hinata kan? Salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto! Mohon bantuannya untuk ujian ini ya hehehehe..."

Naruto terus saja mengoceh dan menunjukkan cengirannya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gadis di hadapannya yang sudah merona hebat. Ini pertama kali untuknya, saat akhirnya laki-laki yang selama ini dikagumi dan disukainya membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu padanya. Rasa senang dan bahagia itu meluap memenuhi hati dan pikirannya, hingga mampu menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Hinata? Kau mendengarkan aku kan? Hinata!"

Hinata terperanjat, jelas ia terkejut. "_Go-Go-Gomen... Gomenasai_..."

Dan akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk kabur dari Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan nantinya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Hah, gadis yang aneh."

Gadis yang aneh. Itulah anggapan pertama Naruto untuk Hinata... untuk seseorang yang selama ini menyayanginya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia berusaha sampai sejauh itu? Padahal ini hanya pertandingan biasa... Tapi kenapa..."

Di depan matanya, Hinata tetap berdiri tegak meskipun tubuhnya telah mengalami luka yang cukup banyak. Entah apa yang membuat Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, tega untuk melukai Hinata sampai seperti ini di pertandingan beladiri yang diadakan oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hinata sama seperti dirimu kan, Naruto?"

Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang akhirnya ia temui di Konohagakuen.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu Naruto. Dia selalu ingin bisa menjadi seperti dirimu. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir. Dia akan terus berusaha sampai batas akhir kemampuannya. Setidaknya, bukankah itu yang ia dapatkan dari dirimu?"

Naruto terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga telapak tangannya memerah.

"_GANBATTE_ HINATA! KAU PASTI BISA MENGALAHKANNYA!"

Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mampu melihat sang gadis Hyuuga dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Aah, ternyata benar itu kau Hinata."

Hinata terlonjak dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan buku yang sedari tadi dibaca olehnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya tertawa geli. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto menempatkan diri duduk di samping Hinata. Duduk di bawah pohon maple di taman Konohagakuen saat musim gugur memang satu pilihan yang bagus kan?

Sementara Hinata sibuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu... Aku benar-benar merasa bersyukur. Aku mempunyai banyak teman setelah aku masuk di Konohagakuen ini. Meskipun mereka terkadang menyebalkan, tapi mereka semua membuatku merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Iruka _sensei_ dan Kakashi _sensei_ juga. Mereka semua mau menerima dan mengakuiku. Aku bahagia bertemu dengan mereka semua di sini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Hinata mengernyit. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menceritakan hal seperti itu padanya. Namun itu tidak terlalu lama, karena detik berikutnya Hinata mengangguk dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya.

"I-Iya... Kau benar Naruto... A-Aku juga senang berada di Konohagakuen ini... Aku senang... bisa bertemu dengan semua teman-teman di sini..."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Sedikit banyak ia merasa senang Hinata yang sekarang tidak lagi kabur atau pingsan saat bersama dengannya. Meskipun nada gugup dan rona merah di wajahnya belum hilang dari sisi gadis Hyuuga itu, namun semakin lama Naruto semakin terbiasa dengan sifat gadis di sampingnya itu wajar, meskipun mereka tidak sering bersama ataupun berkomunikasi, namun setelah satu tahun berada di Konohagakuen ini membuat mereka lebih banyak terlibat dalam suatu interaksi dibandingkan saat awal dulu.

Dan setidaknya Naruto telah _sedikit_ memahami seperti apa seorang Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Hehehe, kau tahu Hinata. Saat awal aku mengenalmu aku menganggapmu anak yang aneh. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tahu, sebenarnya gadis seperti dirimulah yang aku suka."

Hinata terperangah. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna dan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Na-Naru..."

"Dan aku harap... Untuk seterusnya pun kita bisa berteman dengan lebih akrab. Iya kan Hinata?"

Mendadak, saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan bagaimana sulitnya untuk bernafas...

Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Biarlah... Biarlah tetap seperti ini... Selama ia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum dan bahagia...

.

.

.

Tahun kedua di Konohagakuen, Naruto dan Hinata menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Saling berinteraksi dengan normal seperti biasa, dan semua berjalan seperti biasa. Hinata pun tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang lebih. Menjalani hari seperti biasa, bertemu dengan Naruto, memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh, dan berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Hinata.

Atau mungkin tidak selamanya akan terus seperti ini?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Naruto-_kun_ lebih dari ini."

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri tanpa ragu di depan Naruto yang terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Naruto sering terlibat perkelahian dengan kelompok berandalan Konohagakuen, Akatsuki. Dan kali ini tampaknya sang ketua Akatsuki yang dijuluki Pein tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkan tubuh Naruto.

Hinata tahu, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan Pein meskipun ia telah mempelajari beberapa jurus bela diri. Namun melihat Naruto yang hampir sekarat, membuatnya lupa diri dan tanpa berpikir sedikit pun ia menjadikan dirinya 'tameng' untuk melindungi sang pemuda pirang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau datang kesini, Hinata? Cepat pergi! Kau bisa terluka!"

Tidak peduli. Hinata sama sekali tidak mempedulikan peringatan Naruto. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah Naruto. Keselamatan pemuda yang disayanginya.

"A-Aku datang ke sini karena keinginanku sendiri, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Apa maksudnya Hinata berkata seperti itu? Apa dia mau dihajar dan berakhir dengan mati konyol di tangan Pein?

"Aku yang dulu… Aku yang selalu cengeng dan mudah menyerah… Aku yang selalu merasa berjalan di jalan yang salah… Tapi kamu, Naruto_-kun_… Kamu-lah yang membawaku menuju jalan yang benar…"

Naruto terdiam. Jelas ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu. Namun, ada satu debaran asing yang muncul ketika ia mendengar semua kata-kata Hinata.

"Aku selalu mengejarmu… Aku selalu ingin bersamamu… Aku ingin berjalan beriringan denganmu… Kamulah yang mengubahku, dan senyummu yang menyelamatkan aku. Karena itu aku tidak pernah takut untuk melindungimu…

karena aku mencintaimu… Naruto-_kun..._"

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa pun. Detik berikutnya, sebelum Naruto sempat menunjukkan reaksi, Hinata sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan satu pukulan telak di bagian perutnya.

Kemudian, yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang menghajar Pein dengan brutal dan teman-temannya yang datang untuk membantu sekaligus menghentikan dirinya.

Saat itu pula, Naruto tidak peduli... Ada satu pernyataan tulus yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa balasan yang berarti.

.

"Hinata baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka dalam yang fatal."

"Begitu... Syukurlah... Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak mau menjenguknya?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Naruto mendesah. Ia memberikan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca. "Kurasa tidak.. Yang penting dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Mata Kiba menyipit. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga, padahal Hinata terluka untuk melindunginya, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak mau sekedar untuk menjenguknya, meskipun hanya sebentar?

"Kenapa seperti itu? Hei, jangan pergi dulu... Naruto! Naruto!"

.

.

Ada yang berubah... sejak saat itu. Ketika yang dinanti akhirnya mampu terucap... Ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui perasaan gadis Hyuuga itu untuknya... Kenapa Naruto memilih untuk membuangnya?

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... Kakashi _sensei_ menyuruhku untuk..."

"Aaah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk membantuku belajar untuk semester berikutnya, jadi kau tidak perlu membantuku."

Hinata tersenyum kaku. Sudah dua minggu ini –sejak pengakuan perasaannya pada Naruto- ia dan Naruto tidak pernah berbicara dengan akrab seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi kata hatinya, kalau saat ini... Naruto sedang menghindari dan menjauhi dirinya...

"Ka-Kalau begitu apa nanti malam Naruto-_kun_ ada waktu? Aku ingin mengundangmu ke rumah_"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Konohamaru nanti malam. Oh ya, bisakah kau minggir? Aku terburu-buru."

Tubuh Hinata membeku. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih terdiam di posisinya. Ia menunduk, memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti... Apa kesalahannya hingga mendadak Naruto bersikap dingin dan ketus seperti ini?

"Ta-Tapi besok... Hari ulang tahunku..." Suaranya yang lebih mirip bisikan itu nyaris tidak terdengar, jika saja saat itu Naruto tidak berada tepat di sampingnya untuk melewati tubuh gadis itu.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

Hinata semakin tertegun, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, Hinata bisa melihat kekosongan di mata _sapphire_ itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata melihat mata yang dikaguminya menjadi seperti ini...

... dan itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

.

.

.

"Menurutku, kau sudah keterlaluan Naruto."

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kiba yang kini menatap tajam padanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata. Aku salah satu sahabat pertama Hinata. Aku tahu kalau dia menyukaimu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauhinya kan? Bahkan kau sampai bersikap dingin padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar nada suara Kiba yang seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kiba. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Hinata juga."

Kiba menggeram sebelum ia mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto. Beruntung koridor sekolah masih sepi karena masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk. "Jangan main-main Naruto! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas kasar sebelum melepas tangan Kiba di kerah seragamnya. "Hinata sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku..."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya! Aku hanya menganggapnya teman, dan tidak lebih! Kau juga tahu kalau aku menyukai Shion, kan? Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Hinata!"

"Tapi kau tidak harus menjauhi Hinata, kan? Kau bisa menolak perasaan Hinata baik-baik, tidak dengan cara seperti ini!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau salah. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan kosong pada Hinata dengan tetap akrab padanya seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau ia akan terus berharap padaku untuk membalas perasaannya. Aku hanya ingin Hinata sadar kalau aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya! Karena itu aku melakukan ini! Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan semu yang akhirnya hanya akan menyakitinya! Ia pasti menangis! Ia pasti putus asa! Apa menurutmu aku salah, Kiba?"

Kiba tertegun. Untuk berapa lama otaknya berusaha mencerna jawaban yang diberikan si pemuda pirang. Sejujurnya, ia tidak menyangka Naruto mempunyai pikiran sejauh itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini... Kalau memang itu adalah keputusan Naruto... Maka ia sudah tidak mempunyai hak untuk mencampurinya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah menyakiti Hinata dengan bersikap seperti ini, Naruto... "

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku tahu...," lirihnya, "aku tahu apapun yang kulakukan pasti akan menyakiti Hinata. Tapi lebih baik Hinata sakit sekarang. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada Hinata semakin lama berharap padaku, tapi akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi untuknya. Jadi lebih baik... dari awal aku sudah bersikap seperti ini kan?"

Kali ini Kiba tidak mampu membalas apapun. Naruto memang tidak salah... Tapi entah mengapa...

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba. "Aku janji. Setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan meminta maaf pada Hinata. Setelah kelulusan SMA kita, aku berencana akan bertunangan dengan Shion... Jika Shion menerimaku dan aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain.. Hinata tidak akan lagi berharap padaku... Saat itulah aku akan meminta maaf padanya..."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kiba, Naruto melangkah menjauhi pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu. Melangkah beberapa meter, suara Kiba menahan langkah kakinya.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kau tahu, Naruto..."

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Kau telah memutuskan untuk melepas perasaan seorang gadis yang tulus menyayangimu... bahkan ia sudah melihatmu saat kau masih kanak-kanak. Saat semua orang tidak memandangmu... Saat itulah ia sudah menyayangimu. Yah, aku hanya berharap kau tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah."

Detik berikutnya, kali itu Kiba-lah yang berjalan melewati Naruto. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu dengan keterkejutan luar biasa dan debaran mendadak yang tidak menyenangkan saat kata-kata Kiba terdengar di telinganya...

... dan satu kenyataan lagi yang baru ia ketahui tentang perasaan tulus Hinata untuknya, yang bahkan mampu melihatnya di saat semua orang justru memandang sebelah mata padanya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, gadis yang mereka bicarakan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Gadis yang kini mencoba menahan isak tangis dan penyesalan yang sangat menyesakkan di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secepat ini bertunangan, Naruto! Apalagi akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan Shion... Hahaha, kali ini aku mengaku kalah padamu! Selamat ya!"

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Lee. Ia terlihat bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Shion yang ada di sampingnya. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka berdua saat teman-teman mereka mengucapkan selamat untuk salah satu hari bahagia bagi mereka.

"Naruto... Shion-_chan_... Selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

Seluruh syaraf tubuh pemuda pirang itu seakan kaku saat suara yang cukup dikenalnya itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun sampai gadis Hyuuga itu telah selesai dengan acara 'memeluk Shion' dan kini ia berada tepat di hadapannya.

Ia melihat Hinata tersenyum... dan bagi Naruto, ia hanya mampu melihat ketulusan yang tersirat dari bibir yang membentuk kurva indah itu.

"Selamat untuk pertunanganmu, Naruto... dan terima kasih karena sudah mengundangku."

Ada jeda yang tidak sebentar saat Naruto membiarkan uluran tangan Hinata menggantung begitu saja. Saat Shion menyenggol lengannya, barulah ia tersadar dan membalas uluran tangan itu... ragu.

"Te-Terima kasih Hinata... Sama-sama..."

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Hinata yang meminta izin pada Shion untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Refleks, ia menarik tangan Hinata yang berada tiga langkah di depannya. Selanjutnya, ia hanya menurut pada keinginan tubuhnya yang membawa Hinata ke taman belakang mansion milik keluarga Shion yang sepi. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan terkejut tunangannya, ataupun suara protes yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

Ia hanya ingin menepati janjinya dulu.

Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini Naruto?"

Naruto memegang tengkuknya, kikuk. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak berapa lama, ia menundukkan kepala di hadapan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Ia menghela nafas, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Naruto lagi saat menyadari Hinata tidak merespon perkataannya. "Maafkan aku... Selama ini aku bersikap.. err... tidak menyenangkan padamu. Maafkan aku... kalau aku mungkin... sudah menyakitimu... dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu..."

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Setidaknya, ia sudah berhasil untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata. Ia sudah siap jika Hinata akan menangis dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi, ia juga siap jika harus menerima umpatan atau cacian, bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Hinata akan mengusirnya, atau berteriak histeris dan memohon padanya _

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Naruto. Maaf jika perasaanku menjadi beban untukmu..."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkejut melihat Hinata yang tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak mengumpatnya. Ia tidak berteriak histeris. Ia tidak mengusirnya. Ia tidak memohon dan mengiba padanya.

Kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah menyakiti Hinata? Bukankah ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu?

"Aku munafik kalau aku mengatakan aku sama sekali tidak sedih," ujarnya seakan mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. "Dan aku memang sedih dan kecewa padamu."

Naruto mengernyit, namun ia belum bisa membalas apapun.

"Aku sedih... aku kecewa... dan jika aku menangis... itu bukan semata-mata karena kau tidak membalas perasaanku, tapi karena kau telah salah menilaiku, Naruto..."

Nafas Naruto tertahan. Ia berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu... dan kuakui, harapanku untuk dirimu membalas perasaanku memang ada, tapi itu bukan yang terpenting untukku, melainkan lebih dari semua itu. Bagiku, mencintaimu adalah saat aku melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. Tapi kau salah... kau berpikir kalau perasaanmu hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang paling aku inginkan... Kau takut aku akan sakit hati dan putus asa karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintamu... Sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menjauh dan menghindar dariku... "

Naruto meremas jas putihnya, mencoba menahan seluruh perasaan yang bergejolak di sana. "A-Aku..."

"Kau harus tahu Naruto... Meskipun cintaku ini tidak adil... Meskipun pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku... Meskipun aku tidak bisa berjalan di sampingmu lagi... tapi aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak akan putus asa, dan aku tidak akan mengiba padamu. Aku akan tetap tersenyum untukmu, aku akan tetap bersemangat, dan aku akan tetap melanjutkan hidupku. Jadi, kau tidak akan mengkhawatirkan aku dan kau bisa berbahagia bersama Shion... Itulah yang sesungguhnya ingin kuberikan untukmu... cinta pertamaku..."

Saat itu juga, pemuda pirang itu merasakan ada dentuman keras yang menghantam hatinya. Perkataan Kiba setengah tahun lalu pun muncul di memori otaknya tanpa diminta.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar telah salah menilai...

Kenapa... Kenapa setelah semua sudah sampai seperti ini... Ia baru menyadari betapa hebat dan kuatnya gadis di hadapannya ini?

Benarkah keputusannya ini... untuk melepas gadis yang sangat tulus dan kini terlihat sangat hebat di matanya...

Terlambatkah ia untuk mempertanyakan itu sekarang?

.

.

.

"Kau memperhatikan dia lagi?"

Naruto tersentak saat Kiba menyenggol lengannya. Ia mendesah kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis Hyuuga yang sedang ditarik oleh Sakura dan Ino entah ke mana. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di kantin universitas. Mereka memang berada di universitas yang sama, meskipun berbeda jurusan. Selama itu pula, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak memandangi gadis itu di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Entah mengapa, kini setiap ia melihat gadis itu, Hinata selalu terlihat semakin memukau.

Dan membuat kekaguman Naruto akan gadis itu semakin bertambah saja.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikan Hinata seperti itu? Sudah tiga tahun sejak kita masuk universitas, pandangan matamu tidak pernah lepas darinya. Kau juga sering mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Hinata kan? Tidak hanya sekali dua kali tingkahmu terlihat sangat mencolok di hadapannya, Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Kenapa sikapmu berubah seperti ini pada Hinata? Apa maksudmu bertingkah seperti ini, Naruto? "

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa bertingkah seperti ini padanya? Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak ingin berhenti bertingkah aneh seperti ini, Kiba?"

Ya, ingin sekali Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang sekarang bertingkah seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini! Aku ingin berhenti untuk melihatnya... aku tidak ingin mengaguminya... aku ingin... aku ingin mengakhiri perasaan aneh yang sekarang kurasakan untuknya... Tapi aku tidak bisa, Kiba! Meskipun aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini... tapi tetap saja... semua ini tidak bisa berakhir..."

Kiba menghembuskan nafas lelah melihat sahabat pirangnya yang kini meremas helaian rambutnya kasar.

"Apa aku boleh menyimpulkan kalau sekarang akhirnya kau bisa lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

Jujur?

Ya, mungkin Kiba benar.

Jujur, ia memang sudah menyadarinya. Sejak malam itu... Sejak ia menyadari ketulusan hati gadis itu, sejak ia menyadari betapa hebat dan kuat seorang Hinata di balik semua kelemahan dan kekurangannya, sejak ia semakin memahami dan mengetahui sosok Hinata... Ia semakin mengagumi sosok gadis itu, hingga akhirnya ada ketertarikan yang tidak biasa yang ia rasakan untuk gadis itu.

Sekarang, Naruto sudah tidak mampu untuk menyangkal semuanya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dulu, Naruto. Lebih baik kau tidak membuat masalah menjadi rumit. Lagipula, semua sudah terlambat. Kau sudah mengambil keputusan, dan kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas keputusanmu itu."

Ia tahu.

Naruto sudah tahu itu.

Tapi tetap saja...

ia tidak bisa berhenti.

dan tidak ingin untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

"Sebelumnya, _gomenasai_ Naruto... Tapi bisakah kau berhenti untuk... memandangiku terus-menerus? Aku hanya tidak ingin... orang-orang akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita."

Di bawah barisan pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan sempurna di musim semi, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata seakan membekukan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah dari kata-kata Hinata. Lagi, ia menyadari itu. Namun terkadang, ego manusia mampu untuk mengalahkan kesadaran diri.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal ini? Apa kau merasa tidak senang dengan tindakanku, Hinata?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan. Terkadang, kini ia tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran pemuda pirang ini. "Ini bukan masalah tentang aku, tapi kamu Naruto. Kamu harus mengingat Shion dan posisimu sebagai tunangannya. Jangan sampai karena kesalahpahaman yang tidak seberapa ini, kau akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan untuk orang-orang. Aku harap kamu bisa mengerti maksudku, Naruto."

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun, bahkan sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Hinata memang benar, tapi ia hanya ingin memahami sosok Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tahu. Persetan dengan kata terlambat! Persetan dengan tunangan! Ia tidak peduli! Ia hanya ingin mengetahui.. Ingin mengetahui sosok gadis yang kini sangat ia kagumi... lebih dan lebih lagi.

Empat tahun berada di universitas yang sama dengan jurusan berbeda. Apa yang dulu Hinata rasakan untuk Naruto, kini mulai mampu dirasakan juga olehnya.

Jika dulu Hinata yang memandangnya dari jauh, maka kini Naruto-lah yang akan selalu melihatnya tanpa Hinata sadari.

Jika dulu Hinata sangat mengagumi sosok Naruto, maka kini Naruto-pun merasakan kekaguman yang sama pada sosok Hyuuga Hinata.

Ini memang _belum_ dapat dikatakan cinta ataupun sayang, masih terlalu dini untuk mengartikan perasaannya seperti itu.

Tapi dengan lancang, ia membiarkan perasaan ini _masih_ dan _terus_ berkembang di hatinya, sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu akan akhir dari semua perasaannya untuk gadis Hyuuga itu. Dengan keegoisannya, ia membiarkan keinginan dan harapan untuk menjadikan semua ini _menjadi _cinta menyelinap di sudut terdalam hatinya.

Namun ia harus sadar diri dengan semua kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengharapkan yang lebih dari ini.

Karena ia harus mengalah pada keadaan yang dibuat olehnya sendiri.

Sampai saat terakhir ia melihat Hinata, adalah saat gadis itu bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah yang mendampinginya.

Dan dirinya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memenuhi janji dan tanggung jawabnya pada Shion.

.

.

.

_Dia... kuhindari... kujauhi..._

_Sama sekali aku tidak mencintainya..._

_Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi..._

_menjadi terbalik._

_Kini kurasa... yang dia rasa..._

_padaku...)#_

.

_._

_._

**...XXX...**

"_Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Tou-chan_!"

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat di ujung lengan kaus yang dikenakannya. Uzumaki Riku, anak perempuannya bersama Shion yang kini berumur lima tahun, tampak menggembungkan pipi pertanda ia kesal karena sang ayah tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan malah asyik merenung seorang diri.

"_Tou-chan_, ini sudah pagi! Kenapa _tou-chan_ tidak membangunkan Riku? Dan kenapa _tou-chan _malah ada di sini? Apa _tou-chan_ tidak tidur semalaman?"

Naruto tersenyum dan membawa bocah itu ke pangkuannya. Untuk anak seumurannya, Riku memang termasuk anak yang cerdas. Ia juga sudah lancar berbicara. Naruto mengelus surai pirang anaknya itu sayang.

"Tidak. _Tou-chan_ hanya bangun terlalu awal. Maaf ya... _Tou-chan_ tidak sadar ini sudah pagi. _Tou-chan_ hanya terlalu asyik... bernostalgia dengan masa lalu."

Riku mengerjapkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto kembali tersenyum kemudian ia bangkit sambil membawa Riku dalam gendongannya.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya putri _tou-chan_ ini mandi dan bersiap-siap. Hari ini hari pertama Riku masuk sekolah kan? Jadi Riku tidak boleh sampai terlambat."

Mendengar itu Riku mengangguk antusias. Bocah itu memang sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk sekolah yang menurut orang-orang menyenangkan dan pasti akan sangat mengasyikkan.

Saat tiba di ruang tengah, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihat foto pernikahannya bersama Shion yang ada di sana. Senyum getir yang tidak kentara terlihat di wajah kecoklatannya.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shion. Setidaknya putri kecil kita sudah bertumbuh dengan sangat baik. Dan kupastikan aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi anak kita..."

.

.

.

Naruto menekan lebih dalam pedal gas dengan kakinya sambil sesekali melirik jam yang ada di _dashbor_ mobilnya. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Riku. Salahkan rapat yang tidak ia duga akan berlangsung kolot seperti tadi. Ia berharap semoga Riku tetap menunggunya dan tidak pergi keluyuran kemana-mana.

Lima menit kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat bangunan TK Sunagakuen itu sudah terlihat di matanya. Segera ia melangkah keluar menuju bangunan itu setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"_Tou-chan! Tou-chan_!"

Senyum penuh kelegaan terukir saat ia melihat Riku muncul sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang mengerti keinginan anaknya segera membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf _tou-chan_ terlambat menjemputmu. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah tuan putri?"

Riku tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Riku banyak berkenalan dengan teman baru, _tou-chan_! Mereka semua baik pada Riku! Terus tadi Riku diajari menggambar! _Sensei_ juga memuji gambar Riku, katanya Riku jago menggambar! _Sensei_ juga sangat baik, dia juga cantik!"

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana bersemangatnya anaknya itu bercerita. Ia sangat bersyukur, Riku terlihat sangat menyukai sekolah barunya ini.

"Oh ya _tou-chan_... Sebenarnya Riku mau meminta sesuatu..."

Naruto mengelus puncak kepala bersurai pirang itu. "Memang kau ingin meminta apa hmm?"

"Tadi karena Riku bosan menunggu _tou-san_, _sensei_ menemani Riku. _Sensei_ tadi cerita kalau _sensei_ memelihara banyak kelinci di perkarangan rumahnya. Umm... Boleh tidak Riku ke rumah _sensei_? Riku mau melihat dan bermain bersama kelinci peliharaan _sensei_, _tou-chan!"_

Naruto menghela nafas. Putrinya ini benar-benar menyukai makhluk yang bernama kelinci. Ia melihat putrinya yang kini menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_-nya, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi anaknya itu gemas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kita harus meminta izin dulu pada _sensei_ Riku."

Riku mengangguk senang dan melompat turun dari gendongan Naruto. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam gedung TK, mungkin ia ingin memanggil _sensei_nya. Naruto menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan sensei yang diceritakan baik dan cantik oleh anaknya itu.

"Itu _tou-san_ Riku, _sensei_! Riku jadi boleh bermain dengan kelinci _sensei_ kan?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara anaknya. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya serasa kaku di tempat. Pucat. Wajah kecoklatan itu kini terlihat putih layaknya kertas.

"Hi-Hinata..."

.

.

.

Atmosfer kecanggungan yang tidak menyenangkan sangat terasa pada dua orang berlainan jenis ini. Sementara Riku asyik memeluk dan bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci, Naruto dan Hinata duduk diam di ruang tamu rumah milik Hinata. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata di sini, apalagi wanita itu juga yang menjadi _sensei_ Riku. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak mereka ada di sana setengah jam yang lalu.

Namun, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan melihat ke arah wanita itu. Sungguh, di matanya Hinata terlihat semakin dewasa dan semakin memukau. Mungkin, sampai kapan pun, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengagumi sosok di depannya ini.

"Umm... Lama tidak berjumpa, Hinata... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Susah payah Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya hanya untuk membuka pembicaraan di tengah kesunyian yang semakin lama semakin menyiksanya. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Uzumaki muda, dan berusaha untuk memberikan senyumannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-_san_, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau ada di Suna, Hinata. Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabarmu saat kau menikah dengan Gaara dan pindah ke Iwa..."

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum berkata lemah, "Gaara... Ia sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu... Satu tahun setelah pernikahan kami... karena itu aku ada di Suna."

Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa kali ini. "Maaf... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu..."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-_san_. Lalu bagaimana kabar Shion?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas lemah, "Shion sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Riku..."

Mata Hinata melebar. Jelas ia benar-benar terkejut. "A-apa... Jadi Shion... Ma-Maaf Naruto-_san_..."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini benar-benar lucu ya... Kita bertemu kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi _sensei_ Riku."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Saat pertama kali melihat dan mendengar nama Uzumaki Riku, aku memang memikirkan kemungkinan kalau dia adalah anakmu... tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku benar."

Naruto kembali diam. Ia menatap Hinata dalam, mencoba memahami semua yang kini dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa sekarang aku pantas mengatakan ini... tapi... aku bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Hinata."

Hinata tertegun. Kali ini ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_, ayo celitakan dongeng lagi~"

"_Sensei_, coba lihat gambarku, bagus kan?"

"_Sensei_, ajali huluf hilagana ini dong~"

"_Sensei_..."

"_Sensei_..."

Naruto tidak bergeming dalam posisinya. Pandangannya terpaku lurus ke arah Hinata yang kini terlihat bahagia bersama anak-anak kecil itu. Dari bilik jendela ini, Naruto melihat semua yang dilakukan Hinata. Bagaimana Hinata bercerita pada mereka, bagaimana Hinata mengajari mereka dengan sabar, bagaimana Hinata bermain bersama dengan mereka, senyumnya, tawanya, kesabarannya, sifat keibuannya... semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewat dari pandangan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia meremas bagian depan kemeja birunya dan menekannya ke dada.

Kini, ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kembali tumbuh di sudut hatinya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk seulas senyuman hanya karena melihat wanita itu. Seperti dulu... hingga selama apapun waktu yang telah terlewati, ada satu rasa yang akan selalu menjadi milik Hinata.

Sekarang, masihkah ia pantas untuk berharap... perasaan ini akan kembali untuk terus tumbuh dan berkembang... sampai Hinata mampu merasakannya?

"Tuhan, jika ini memang cinta... biarkanlah menjadi cinta..."

.

.

_Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi..._

_menjadi terbalik._

_Kini kurasa... yang dia rasa..._

_padaku..._

_Jika cinta biarkanlah aku jadi cinta..._

_Jika sayang biarkanlah aku jadi sayang..._

_Hatiku kini telah menjadi miliknya._

_Tuhan tolonglah..._

_jangan jodohkan lagi... dia dengan yang lain...)#_

.

.

.

**END**

**# **Terbalik, song by Delon.

A/N: Lagi-lagi menggantung dengan tidak epicnya wahahaha~ #digampar#

Fict OS terpanjang yang pernah kubuat, untuk event #From Andromeda to Bimasakti# semoga suka ya~

Dan jangan lupa yah semua NHL ayo ikut event NHFD (NaruHina Fluffy Day) tanggal 10 April nanti ya~

Adios!


End file.
